


Her Name?

by Phantasma_of_fairy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasma_of_fairy/pseuds/Phantasma_of_fairy
Summary: Piper was always pretty outgoing and seemed like an open book. Just one that I wasn’t very good at reading I guess.
Kudos: 1





	1. Alex

**Alex**

“I need some release tonight. Are you up for the challenge?” she said with shadows covering her eyes and mischief lacing her every word.

“Wait, what?” I said slowly, standing, thinking I must be misreading her. She had never once shown an interest in me in the 4 months she had been my roommate.

“I asked if you could provide me with an escape from the party. I think we can have a little more fun just the two of us.” She said, closing the door with a *click* and deftly turning the lock on my door with an ease that suggested she had done this a thousand times.

At first, I just thought she was really drunk. So I smiled and tried to get her to go back to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. However, she was having none of that. She just shook her head, her shoulder length dark brown hair in it's usual ponytail, swinging back and forth with the motions of her neck.

I was standing by the side of my bed now, having gotten up from where I was previously seated while trying to finish some last minute homework on my laptop. Which I have found can be quite hard when one of the three occupants of the apartment you are renting with happens to throw parties every other weekend.

“I mean, I’m not doing anything special right now if you want to hang out?” I said, still trying to gauge the situation, and hoping she would stop talking in riddles. I normally wasn’t this clueless. I was an attractive guy by most people’s standards, and I have had plenty of girls come onto me, and this certainly wasn't the first time one has approached me at one of Derik’s many parties.

This was however the first time that girl was Piper.

“Yeah, we can hang out. If that is what you want to call it.” She said, closing the space between us in the few steps it took for her to get from my door to the space directly in front of me.

The top of her head came to right about my chin, so I had to look down at where she stood. Doing so made her job easier and all she had to do was tilt her head back and lean forward and her lips were on mine.

It took me a second from the shock to slowly push her away in confusion. “Are you okay? Did someone slip something into your drink?” I asked, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Piper rarely ever drank anything at any of the parties, and she didn’t smell like booze. She just smelled like the rose perfume I’d come to know her by. And really, I’d never known her to smoke anything either, and her brown eyes looked as clear as they always were.

“No, I’m not drunk or high, I’m just horny. And I think you can help me solve that little problem.” Piper said, putting one of her hands on my chest to slowly push me into a sitting position on the edge of my bed. “Unless you don’t want to.” She said, still hovering over me.

“No, I don’t mind,” and I really didn’t, Piper was cute and I certainly wouldn’t turn down a cute girl trying to get me in bed, “But I didn’t think you had any interest in me.” I told her honestly. She had started renting with me and Derik about 4 months ago, and she had done nothing to show me that she wanted to be anything more than friends. We have both been single since the day we first met, so it’s not like there was anything holding her back.

Piper was always pretty outgoing and seemed like an open book. Just one that I wasn’t very good at reading I guess.

“I’ve always thought you were attractive.” She said with a sly smile, and didn’t wait for a reply from me before she started kissing me again. This time I kissed her back. That combined with the position she had put us in had us quickly taking off our clothes.

We moved to the center of the bed and Piper only stopped kissing me long enough to reach over and open the drawer where I kept my condoms, like she knew exactly where they would be.

I didn’t have the mental capacity at the time to dwell on this because she was kissing me again, and all hopes of coherent thoughts were lost to me.


	2. Chapter 2

** Code Name: Piper **

The party had ended around 3am with the last of the stragglers noisily making their way out of the apartment. It was now around 4 and I needed to pull myself out of his arms and finish up a few things before my roommates woke up. The arms in question however, were very warm and welcoming, which was why I happened to still be in them. 

My watch however, started to buzz, and I ran out of options. 

I snuck out of Alex’s arms and knew by his steady breathing he hadn’t noticed. I pulled my clothes off the floor and put them back on, and I quietly left the room, my years of training keeping my feet light on the floor in the off chance I was wrong, and Derik hadn’t gone into his room after dismissing the last of the party goers. 

I however didn’t worry for long because there was a steady stream of snoring coming from my least favorite roommate’s open door. 

“Well, that was fun.” I mumbled to myself as I made my way to my room at the end of the hall and clicked on the lights. I sighed when I saw the stacks of boxes we would have to move without waking up Alex or Derik. 


	3. Chapter 3

** Alex **

My pillows still smelled like her shampoo and perfume. Like a fresh flower garden. However, the smell seemed to be the only thing that means last night happened. Piper, the reason my bedsheets were coated in a flower sweet scent, was not where I had left her last night. 

I groaned as I sat up on the side of my bed. The light was streaming through the windows and a look at my clock told me it was just after 10am. I found my boxers and pulled on a pair of joggers and a seemingly clean shirt. 

The first thing I noticed when I opened the door was that none of the lights were on. Which was odd even for a Saturday. Typically Piper was up at 8 even on the weekends, leaving on all of the lights and making herbal tea because she didn’t like coffee. Speaking of Piper and her herbal teas, I can’t seem to smell either. 

I walk into the dark kitchen to find Derik already up and rummaging through the cabinet we keep the tylenol in. 

“Hey dude, have you seen or heard anything from Piper this morning?” I asked as I walked around the small table we had set up, bumping into one of the chairs. 

“What?” was all Derik could seem to manage in his state.

“Piper. Have you seen her?” I tried to make it as simple as possible for him.   
  
“Uh, no.” he said, finally finding the bottle he was looking for and worked to unscrew the childproof lid. “But I saw some paper with her writing on it… over there... “ He said pointing to where I normally leave my keys on the edge of the table. “I couldn’t read it, my eyes are too blurry and dry as hell, and her handwriting is awful anyway.” he said with a shrug, finally getting the lid off and dropping some pills into his hand. 

I walked over and picked up a letter that was sitting on top of a thick envelope and started to read.

_To Alex and Derik: I had something come up and I had to move out, I’ve already packed and moved everything. Sorry for the short notice, I’ve left enough money for you guys to cover my part of the rent for the next 3 months so you don’t have to worry about finding another roommate to replace me immediately. Thanks guys, it's been great! :)_   
_Piper_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first work on this site, and I always love comments! -Phantasma


End file.
